


Art: Heat

by mekare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Hair, Body Modification, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Challenge Response, Community: Drawesome, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Scars, Sunbathing, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Bucky Barnes sunbathing - it's the least he deserves after all that cryo-freezing.





	Art: Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



So this is for a drawesome challenge: word prompt "heat" this week over at [Dreamwidth](https://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/12641.html). And I decided to gift this to Alby, because she's endlessly inspiring me to do better at art and produces sooo many wonderful pastel drawings and pencil drawings of my favourite characters. THANK YOU and keep on arting!

 


End file.
